Arsenal (Dino Charge)
Transformation Devices/Sidearms Dino Charge Changer The Dino Charge Changer is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of all of the modern day Dino Charge Rangers. Silver Dino Charge Ranger has his own variant called the Titan Brachio Changer. The Dino Charge Changer and possibly the Titan Brachio Changer were created by Dr. Preston and his granddaughter, the first and second Purple Dino Charge Ranger. Ptera Morpher The Ptera Morpher is the gauntlet transformation device for Gold Dino Charge Ranger. Dino Charge Sword The Dino Charge Sword is the Dino Charge Rangers' primary sword weapon. If a Saurus Battery is inserted into the Dino Charge Sword and the pump is pulled back, allowing for a Voltasaur Slash . If all of the Dino Charge Rangers wield the Dino Charge Sword while in Dino Charge Megazord, they are able to transform the Stego Shield into the Dino Charge Blade. SaurusSword.jpg|Dino Charge Sword Notes *The Dino Charge Changer and the Dino Charge Sword resemble the Quantum Defender from Power Rangers Time Force. Dino Charge Rifle The Dino Charge Rifle is the combined weapon form of the Dino Charge Changer and Dino Charge Sword. Normally, it can fire a volley of shots rapidly like a machine gun, but once the pump is pulled back, it can fire shotgun-like blasts. If done once more, it fires a small cannon ball-like blast. Purple Dino Charge Ranger is shown to be able to extend the blade from the Dino Charge Sword when in Dino Charge Rifle formation for short range attacks to create the Dino Charge Rifle Bayonet Mode. GaburiCannon.png|Dino Charge Rifle 061-201408152046_1.jpg|Dino Charge Rifle Bayonet Mode Multi-Use Devices Saurus Batteries The Saurus Batteries are battery-like collectible devices used by the Dino Charge Rangers, powered by the spirit of ancient animals. They are used to power the Dino Charge Rangers' weapons and Zord. Dino Charge Weapons The Dino Charge Weapons comprises the equipment and arsenal utilized by the Dino Charge Rangers in their fight against the Emoneytion Army. *'Tyranno Fang': Red Dino Charge Ranger's punching glove weapon in the shape of Red TyrannoZord's head. With this weapon, Reese can do a variant of his signature attack. *'Paras Blaster ': Black Dino Charge Ranger's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of Black ParasZord. *'Stego Shield': Blue Dino Charge Ranger's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of Blue StegoZord. With this weapon, Baron can perform the Stego Shield Punch . *'Raptor Tri-Claw' : Green Dino Charge Ranger's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of Green RaptorZord. *'Tricera Drill' : Pink Dino Charge Ranger's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of Pink TriceraZord. TriceraDrill.jpg|Tricera Drill Zakutor Slasher.png|Raptor Tri-Claw StegoSlasher.jpg|Stego Shield ParasaurBow.jpg|Paras Blaster TyrannoStriker.jpg|Tyranno Fang Dino Shooter The Dino Shooter is a combination of Red Dino Charge Ranger's Tyranno Fang and Black Dino Charge Ranger's Paras Blaster. It can fire two bolts of energy that hits the target with power from both Red TyrannoZord and Black ParasZord. Fang_Shot.jpg|Dino Shooter Dino Spear The Dino Spear is a combination of Blue Dino Charge Ranger's Stego Shield, Green Dino Charge Ranger's Raptor Tri-Claw, and Pink Dino Charge Ranger's Tricera Drill. It has the slashing power to cut through a Cambridime with ease and has durability to withstand Grudgeta's shots. KyoryuGreen_with_Shield_Lan_Slasher.png|Dino Spear Dino Slasher The ' Dino Slasher ' is a combination of Black Dino Charge Ranger’s Paras Blaster, Blue Dino Charge Ranger’s Stego Shield, and Green Dino Charge Ranger’s Raptor Tri-Claw. KyoryuGreen,KyoryuBlue and KyoryuBlack with Slash Shield Shot.png|Dino Slasher Kentro Lance The Kentro Lance is the combination of all the main Dino Charge Rangers' personal weapons with the use of the Kentro Lance Saurus Battery. It forms a giant javelin used to perform the team's finisher, where Red Dino Charge Ranger throws it with all of his might. TyrannoSaber.jpg|Kentro Lance Shock Blade The Shock Blade is Gold Dino Charge Ranger's personal sword weapon, summoned when he exclaims "Shock Blade, Summon!". Even though it is used as a sword, the Shock Blade has the capacity to be used as a rifle of sorts, though Gold Dino Charge Ranger has used it like that exceedingly rarely. Gold Dino Charge Ranger is able to load multiple Saurus Batteries inside of the sword (up to three) by pulling the back of the blade open. Once a Battery inserted, he closes it, then pumps the grip on the handle to activate the Shock Blade's abilities. *If he loads one Saurus Battery in the Shock Blade and pumps the grip, it will announce "Thunder!" and allow Gold Dino Charge Ranger to execute the Thunder Dance, where he slashes with an electrified blade, or an unnamed technique where he fires a weak stream of bolt. *If he loads two Saurus Batteries in the Shock Blade and pumps the grip, it will announce "Bolt!" and allow Gold Dino Charge Ranger to execute the Bolt Shock Wave, firing a destructive pulse of electricity, or a variant of the Thunder Dance. **If he loads the Ammonite Spinning and Allo Fire Saurus Batteries into the Shock Blade and pumps the grip, it will announce "Bolt!" and allow Gold Dino Charge Ranger to execute the Bolt Flaming Spiral,firing a weak spiral column of flame towards the target. *Once three Saurus Batteries are loaded into the Shock Blade and the grip is pumped, it allows Gold Dino Charge Ranger to unleash his finisher, the Bolt Afterglow . During this, the sword will announce "Thuuuuuuunderbolt!" as bolt springs forth to protect Gold Dino Charge Ranger from harm should a monster try to harm him, and an energy slash roars to the target at breakneck speeds, leaving behind the words "Thunderbolt" in it's wake. By combining it with the Ptera Morpher, it will activate the Bolt Link technique, paralyzing the target as so it cannot get away. In the Special DVD, Gold Dino Charge Ranger is able to summon an alternate version of the Shock Blade known as the Ptera Shock Blade by using the Ghost Gold PteraZord Saurus Battery in his Ptera Morpher. Unlike the regular Shock Blade, this version is only usable while in Battle Mode. With it, Gold Dino Charge Ranger can execute the Bolt Afterglow Turbulence Slash. PteraSaber.jpg|Shock Blade Golder Zandar Thunder.jpg |Ptera Shock Blade Ankylo Hammer The Ankylo Hammer is Cyan Dino Charge Ranger's personal hammer weapon, formed from his own energy. It is used similar to that of AnkyloZord. Ankylo Hammer.png|Ankylo Hammer Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist The Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist is Gray Dino Charge Ranger's signature fighting style, which seems to be emulated from his partner, Gray CephalaZord. After training in the Twilight Forest, Red Dino Charge Ranger can now use this fighting style, which usually comes out with using Dino Shaolin Megazord. Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist.jpg| Cephala Iron-Shattering Fist Plesio Shuttle The Plesio Shuttle is presumed to be Purple Dino Charge Ranger's personal weapon. It's only shown use was by Red Dino Charge Ranger in the Special DVD via a special Ghost Purple PlesioZord Saurus Battery. Using this weapon allows one to execute the PlesioZord Mach Punch . Plezuon_Rocket_On.jpg |Plesio Shuttle Wing Saber The Wing Saber was originally Avian's personal sword weapon, which he has wielded for centuries, even before becoming Dino Charge Silver. Its finishing attack is the Birdonic Beam, where he hits the target with three energy slashes in a triangle formation. For added effect, he could make it into a manifestation of energy, then fire it to the target to paralyze them, allowing him for a fourth slash to finish them off. Shortly before his death at the hands of Anthony, Avian passed ownership of the Wing Saber to Dino Charge Green as he could sense his death was imminent and he felt that only Parry was worthy of possessing the Wing Saber. With the Wing Saber, Parry is able to perform his own version of Avian's finishing move dubbed Green Birdonic Beam. Parry can also dual wield the Wing Saber with a Dino Charge Sword to perform a Slashing X-Calibur attack. In the future, a 116-year old Parry passes on the Wing Saber to his great-grandson Pete Still_featheredge.jpg|Wing Saber Dark Flute The Dark Flute is Dark Dino Charge Ranger's personal weapon. The Dark Flute is a sword/boomerang combo weapon that also functions as a magic flute. The red gem in the middle of the weapon marks where the weapon bends to convert to Boomerang Mode. When thrown, the weapon flies wildly, most likely directed by the wielder's will. When used as a sword, it is powerful enough to fell the Dino Charge Rangers in a single swing. It can play a tune that seems to harm the Dino Charge Rangers, or it can be used to hypnotize Zords (i.e. Navy SpinoZord) into forced servitude. Inserting the Dark Saurus Battery into the Dark Flute allows Dark Dino Charge Ranger to perform the Demon Movement Emoneytion Finish, where Dark Dino Charge Ranger throws the Dark Flute, which then releases a dark energy manifestation of Navy SpinoZord to smash through anything in its path (including the Kentro Lance) or the Final Movement Emoneytion Finish, a stronger variant of the previously mentioned move by converting the Dark Flute into a manifestation of Navy SpinoZord's head. The Dark Flute was housed inside of the Frozen Manor after Doom's death, though Doom takes it back by coercing a Cambridime to take it for him. He then hypnotized Daisy into using it against the Dino Charge Rangers. SpinoSpinner.jpg|Dark Dino Charge Ranger playing Dark Flute Evil Daisy (Dino Charge).jpg|Evil Daisy playing Dark Flute Bursting Fist The Bursting Fist '''is Anthony's signature move in which he unleashes a devastatingly powerful punch at his opponents. AirBustingPunch.png|Bursting Fist Deino Digger Saurus Battery #12: Deino Digger is a powerful Saurus Battery that requires a physical body to use. Its powers lies in the use of the Battle Mode of a Dino Charge Rangers, which grants the user the '''Deino Digger armor, which consists of double gold spike armors on both arms and claws on the hands in the stylized image of Deino Digger's head, with the longer upper jaw acting as the left claw, and the smaller bottom jaw acting as the right claw. When the Deino Digger claws are clutched together and the Dino Charge Changer's trigger is pulled, the user can drill through layers of solid rock, as well as underground, in a fashion similar to the "death-roll" technique crocodilians use. Kyoryu_Red_(Deinosgrander).JPG|Red Dino Charge Ranger using Deino Digger Kyoryu deinosgrander ep16.png|Black Dino Charge Ranger using Deino Digger Mini TyrannoZord The Mini TyrannoZord is Red TyrannoZord's miniaturized mode, accessed by giving Red TyrannoZord the Cretaceous TyrannoZord Saurus Battery. In this form, Red TyrannoZord acts as the device Red Dino Charge Ranger uses to access Cretaceous Armor. When Mini TyrannoZord is launched into the air,it triggers Red Dino Charge Ranger's transformation into Red Cretaceous Warrior. After transforming into Red Cretaceous Warrior, Red Dino Charge Ranger can allow Mini TyrannoZord to attack by letting it sink his teeth into the target. 1229987 559142864140344 1149717602 n.jpg |Mini TyrannoZord 1016991 559142867473677 1332625376 n.jpg |Mini TyrannoZord-Gun Mode TyrannoZord Cannon The TyrannoZord Cannon is the combined form of Mini TyrannoZord and a Dino Charge Changer. When clicking the lower jaw shut, it will activate the Voltasaur Cretaceous Finish attack. 1174973 559142900807007 1071834238 n.jpg |TyrannoZord Cannon Z-Power Kentro Blaster The Z-Power Kentro Blaster was formed through the combination of the Dino Charge Rangers' Kentro Lance, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Power Blaster, and the Dino Rangers' Z-Rex Blaster, by laying each formation on top of one another. Seen during the events of Mighty Dino Spy. Notes *The Tyranno Fang resembles the Red Lion Fang from Power Rangers Wild Force. Concidentially, both weapons belong to Red Rangers Communication Devices Dino/Ptera Buckle The Dino/Ptera Buckle is the Dino Charge Rangers' Saurus Battery-storing belt buckle that doubles as a cell phone for communication, as well as a computer for intelligence gathering. It can store up to 3 Saurus Batteries. The ringtone for the main Dino Charge Rangers's buckle is that of the series opening while Patrick's buckle uses another version of the song for his ringtone. MoBuckle.png|Standard Buckle Blue MoBuckle.png|Gold Dino Charge Ranger's Buckle Spirit Ranger Mobuckle.JPG|Ghost Rangers' Buckle Victory-Maxium MoBuckle .png|VX Buckle Vehicles Dino Charge Cycle The Dino Charge Cycles are the Dino Charge Rangers' motorcycles that form when 1 black and 1 yellow Deino Cycle-themed Zords are combined using the Deino Cycle Saurus Battery. DeinoChaser.png Dark Cycle The Dark Cycle is Dark Dino Charge Ranger's personal motorcycle. Unlike Dino Charge Cycle, it isn't sentient, nor summoned with a Saurus Battery. 3159673-image0.jpg Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge Category:Weapons Category:2016